


The Art of Sydney Sage

by Saxzer



Category: Bloodlines Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saxzer/pseuds/Saxzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrian had been assigned by his professor to make an artwork that would require a lot of will power restraining himself on not to touch a delicate model.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Sydney Sage

 

"No! Absolutely not!" she said folding her hands giving the famous Sydney Sage's glare. I absolutely adore every expression she makes no matter what expression she makes, I couldn't help but to be mesmerized by her. Hell. Just seeing her was enough to have desires. As much as I didn't want to but want to. Making her my model was going to hurt my pride but seeing my girlfriend naked while I make nice piece of art out of her was too good to be true

"Come on, Sage. This is the only favour I'm asking you. You just need to pose as my model. It's not that bad?"

"Adrian!" Sydney screamed.

"Sure I can be your 'model' if it was a recent pose but you're expecting me to be naked! Purely naked revealing my entire body to you! Who God knows what you'll do to me!" She knows me too well. It's true that even with all restraint that I've been doing about the alcohol and cigarettes when it comes to her, Jesus Christ! I don't think I can be  _Adrian Ivashkov_ she'd known.  _Don't give me so much desire not to touch you. Control yourself Adrian. You need to start on the artwork or you'll end up with a lousy mark or worse... expelled._ Now that I wouldn't want to. Sydney still refused to be my model. Time is ticking. I have no time to loose and I really need to work on it. Fast.

I can't use Jailbait as my model. She's too pure for my eyes what I mean is that too young and Lissa would kill me for that nevertheless if it's going to be in the school's exhibit where people would come and who knows people would take photis, upload them in  _instagram_ or other photo blog sites that Moroi would see. I'll be dead meat before I can step foot on holy ground. No other choice but to use my Adrian Ivashkov charms or should I say compulsion. I'll regret using this to Sydney but if it's one way to have our romantic eludes then  _consequence_ can wait.

Putting power on every word that comes to my mouth, I sweet-talked Sydney about her agreeing to be my model. She knew what was going on trying to resist the compulsion. Never thought this would be hard to brush. Hey! I just used a pun. More power I thought. More persuading. She was struggling not looking at in the eye which is a good way to fight but in the end... Guess who've won?

"Yes... I would love to be your model." Sydney said just staring at me. Christ! I'm getting hard.

"Adrian! This is not fair! Why use compulsion on me?!"

"No choice, sugar plum. Time is running and I need to work on it already..." putting power again. I ordered Sydney to take off her clothes. She did what I told her slowly removing her gray cardigan along with the white haltered top. I could tell that she's starting to tease me by her slow strip dance. The smirk on my face wouldn't leave anticipating what her next clothing to strip. Of course the sexy black pencil skirt is while shaking her ass waiting for it to fall off showing those porcelain white legs and thigh where I always ran my fingers with it.

"Underwear left." Putting a finer on my chin waiting for Sydney to take down the last layer of clothing. Sydney was already blushing so hard covering herself with her hands.

"This is fine already! You're just to paint me, can't you just imagine that I'm already naked per se without getting naked?!" Her face was in deep red. I can't believe that I would see this side of Sydney Sage. I sighed and agreed on the debate. Goodbye Sage's beautiful naked and gorgeous body. I will see you...for later.

Now time to get started. Placing my brushes, paints, palette and my canvas ready. I tried to redesign my living room as s Throne Room. Changing the curtains to gold color, getting a little sunlight coming outside. I know working daylight would kill a creature like me but this needs to be done a little sun besides wouldn't hurt to try right? Wrong. It's really getting on my nerves because I still need sleep. The place was emitting a very golden era vibe which is perfect. All I need is the throne. I reaized that my table set came from Greece having a very Goddess type of chair. Perfect . Placed it on the cnter of the room covering some parts of it with gold see-through blanket.

I called Sydney to come out of my bedroom. Shyly walking towards me, not looking at me. How rude though, I can tell that she's embarrassed on what she's doing. Reasurring her, I leaned closer whispering praises on her ear which made her more furious. Sydney finally look up to me. Yes those hazel brown eyes are so my weakness. I instructed on what to do, wha to pose blah blah blah.

"Is this really necessary? I never knew this kind of painting exist." She said trembling. I nodded and saidt that it will turn out just fine.  _Says the Great Adrian Ivashkov._ She quickly went o her serious face posing a seductive Goddess reigning in her kingdom. Feeling the brush in me, I started stroking them imitating Goddess Sydney. Tracing for her silhouette carefuly with soft strokes before doing the contouring of skin. Every brush I make on the canvas I imagine myself daydreaming caressing those breasts hers while making those seducting moans. Everytime I look at her I fell the tingling sensatin our bodies entwined doing a  _Kama Sutra_ movie in the middle of the day then that's when it me. I couldn't do it. I just can't do this fucking painting if I can't touch Sydney. She stood up coming towards me.

"Sydney I-" before I could finish her lips crushed into mine. Sydney Sage is kissing with only her underwear available. I gave in sucking her lower lip. She tasted like coffee as always with all the restrictions that we agreed on. Sitting on me pushing my shirt up and thrown it somewhere on which I didn't care at all. My hands slide on her bra unhooking them at the back never leaving our lips. I grabbed her on the waist carrying Sydney towards my king sized bed and continued the deed.

Turns out that it was dinnertime. I got up seeing my bed empty. No sign of Sydney Sage then remembered what happened. I laughed at the memory and enjoyed it but the worst part was th submission of my artwork is tommorow morning. Screw the grades! That make out with a certain Goddess was worth any number. Glancing everywhere to find a small parchment addressed to me. I rolled the paper and recognized Sydney's handwriting.

* * *

_You better finish that artwork of yours, I'm sure on what happened recently had given you an advantage on your it. Your fault for using compulsion on me. Never do it again._

_P.S_

_I made you dinner before I left. Eat it when you wake up_

_P.P.S_

_Your poem quoting sucks. lol_

_-Sydney_

* * *

"Damn straight, Sage." I couldn't help but to grin on the P.P.S she wrote and grabbed my phone seeing an image that I wanted to paint in the canvas.

* * *

Day of submission. I finally made it in time. The temptation to drink and smoke was too powerful to resist so just a two glass of martini in my wine closet wouldn't hurt. The place was crowded of art critiques and enthusiast. It took me fifteen minutes just to get to the venue. I couldn't rely on Sage to drive me so I did the most ridiculous thing and used public transportation while the  _Ivashkinator_ was still isn't in a good condition after the brats in the near neighborhood did and have the Sydney lecture. Believe me when I say that women are vicious and scary when they're angry. All hell will break loose.

I tried to look for familiar faces in crowd and saw my Art teacher; Professor Frederick Vermillion. He saw me and helped me where the others were. Canvases on different size, different mediums and I even saw some pre-historic themed ones which I daresay that mine was also one of those also. I quickly glanced on the empty stand and placed my painting on it and few seconds, a small group of people are crowding on me.

"OMG! Look at this!"

"This is magnificent! This is truly a work of art!"

"Amazing. The fine details is superb"

Praises. Yeah I know my art is good. No need slam it on my face. Even my classmates were amused.

"Melrose, this is one of the best no not best. The most outstanding piece you've ever created. Where did you get this inspiration?" Professor Vermillion asked. Honestly how can I say that it all happened because of one stupid mistake but I wouldn't say it. My make-out sessions are far beyond what I can tell to the people.

"Actually this was mistake art and because my girlfriend accidentally drop paints in my first canvas and I did what I could do to fix it with a help of imagination and wine that is."

"Well...best give my regards to your girlfriend for doing the wonderful thing she did and by the way, What do you this fine artwork of yours?"

Thinking about Sydney. The amazing and wonderful Sydney who made my life complete. The Alchemist who was a stubborn, dedicated on her field the time I met her and now... my flame in the dark. I wanted to give all the credit to her. It took me quite some to tell the title.

" _The Flame in the Dark."_

****

**Author's Note:**

> I know! I know! So many grammatical errors. I swear. Please bear with me.


End file.
